


What a drag

by mangoplush



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoplush/pseuds/mangoplush
Summary: Women are such complex creatures.Which is why Shikamaru thought they are so troublesome.But guess who married the most troublesome woman in his life.Shikamaru Nara.“Trust me, it was troublesome.”





	1. Chapter 1

 

“ Even if I didn't want to participate in the Chunnin exams, I guess a man can’t lose to a woman”

Till now, she can’t forgive me for giving up on that match. I told her many times. I didn’t have enough chakra left after our match. 

There were many times she challenged me to a rematch. And those times were either us preparing for the Chunnin exams or having a joint mission

 

What a drag.

 

“Aren’t you tired from all the paperwork?” I rustled my messily tied hair. I miss those times where I can go for cloud-watching.

 

“Are you scared, my crybaby?” She smirked

 

“Troublesome.”

 

“Whatever. I’m hungry now. Let’s go and eat.” She stood up and attached her tessen to her back and folded her arms across her chest.

 

“What’s your choice? Dinner or a match?”

 

“We can have our rematch after dinner. Come on, you are my escort.”

 

“Fine.” We went to the usual, ichiraku ramen. The owner never fails to greet his customers with a wide smile.

 

“Ah, the sand princess! You must have been tired from work. The usual right?” "You too Shikamaru-sama?"

 

"I've told you many times to not call me sama. And yeah, the usual. Thanks."

 

“Yes, thank you for your concern.” Temari smiled back. This was one of those rare times that made me remember that she’s from a royal family, the Kazekage’s sister and the sole Ambassador of the Sand. Holding her chin high, back straight and the way she presents herself seems so...

 

_Feminine_

 

Gosh Shikamaru, get a hold of yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shikamaru, tell me the truth.”

“You know, Temari, we shouldn’t be meddling with each other affairs. Especially when it involves Konoha and Suna.”

“Are you saying you won’t tell me anything?” 

“Yea-“ 

Man, that punch hurts. It didn’t heal in time for my undercover mission. Even the ANBU couldn’t handle this mission. Worst of all, Sai was captured.

 

At that moment I thought I was about to die.

My comrades have turned their swords at me.

Man, this makes me think back on the Sasuke Recovery Mission. 

Is this how I am going to die?

 

“Shikamaru! Are you alright?” The opponent in front of me was gone in an instant and the next thing I realised, the enemy was smashed against the wall, Choji standing in front of me and Ino healing my injured arm.

“Ino… Chouji… Why are you guys here?”

“Oi Shikamaru.” Temari walked over with her tessen open to the widest, enemy sprawled all over the ground.

 “This was what you have been hiding from me huh!” She snapped back her tessen with a loud clank.

“Temari-san I think that’s enough for Shikamaru.” Ino tried to simmer down her temper. 

“Well… I guess you already know what’s going on.” 

“yeah, I received permission from the Kazekage to extract information from the Hokage as gentle as possible.”

 

_Bless Kakashi._

 

“What are you waiting for, There’s someone you have to defeat right? Leave this place to us. You can always cry for help if you need to, crybaby.”

What a drag.

 

But it’s always relieving that I have someone to rely on. 

Kazakage’s sister

The Suna Ambassador

 The most cruelest and amazing Kunoichi of Suna.

 

_Enough, Shikamaru, get a hold of yourself._

 

**Author's Note:**

> MY OTP IS BACK WITH THEIR SON YAS. I know... After 7 episode of Boruto I finally thought of something to write. HAHAHAHA
> 
> Feedbacks are welcome!


End file.
